Soras Story: Path of Insanity
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: Memories, Hardships, revalations, all things that drove Sora to her insanity... Now Sora must overcome her last obsticle...The source of her agony.. Her TRUE father..


Soras Story: Path to Insanity

SIDE NOTE: If you are one of my Author alert peeps who are looking for comedy relief or hilarious parodies or even zombies...Then you might as well click that little X because this has nothing to do with that lol, this is just something I wrote up cause I was bored. BUT..If you are a Hellsing fan... Then come along and Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of the clearly copyrighted tv shows owned by Geneon...Clearly...I don't own any of the few references within this story, I only own the plot and all characters except for Alucard, for you Alucard fan girls out there I suggest avoiding this one because Alucard is at his...Most twisted.

Act 1: Memories

Off in the distance of a shoreline beach a silver haired girl stood basking in the sunset, her eyes focused upon the ocean as she seemed deep in thought...She was dressed in a black trench coat and a pair of black jeans, a Black leather and studded cowl draped around her legs as she dawdled in her confusion... This girl could not remember much but as she had been walking home, she had began to question her own existance... Her mother Emiko had found her a while back in a lab.. She passed her off as her own Daughter but she knew the truth... She could smell it in her blood... The blood of hers which to her smelled so sweet... Although Emiko had 6 children... It was still so sweet...But even the blood of her siblings was much sweeter as they had not yet experianced that which only true love could bring...

The girl turned as she began walking towards her mothers mansion, she knew there had to be answers to her questions... Why could she smell blood? Why is it that she could never seem to find happiness in one place for too long..? Why does she despise her own family so much..? All these questions she knew could be answered from where she was found... The labs.

Upon arriving at her home she was met with her older sisters Aiko and Reiko who were twins at birth. "You can't just go buy booz with a fake ID!" exclaimed Aiko in frustration, Reiko rolled her eyes "And why not?" she asked before Aiko took the ID "For one thing... Your name is NOT Fang! AND This picture doesn't even look like you! Its a black woman with sunglasses!" she exclaimed. Reiko swiped the ID "So I got a little sunburned before my picture...Thats Believable right Sora?" she asked turning to her long silver haired sister.

Sora ignored them as she enterred the house, her first and only goal at the moment being to get to the labs. Sora walked down the stairs quietly after locking the door behind her, she was met with a long lit up hallway made of reflective glass. Sora knew how to deactivate the laser defenses and she quickly did so before proceeding to the labs.

Flash backs began hitting her as she could remember being inside a observation tank filled with liquid, scientists running tests on the outside.

Sora noticed the lid of the sewer drain was open, she knew this is where Emiko escaped to after freeing her from the scientists... But none of this seemed to answer her questions. "Who am I...?" she found herself asking quietly as she walked over to a book shelf where she picked up a documented book on the labs research history.

June 2nd, 1547

Researchers Log: "We have reason to believe that there is a Vampire living within the old castle, although it is just a rumor, we the Supernatural Bio Organization believe it is our sworn duty to find out these details..."

The book continued on about the rumored myths of the vampire and the disapearances of Flower Bud Village in the late 1570's

October 27th 1943

"Today we have captured the Vampire who proclaims himself as a true vampire... This vampiric myth is far too well known and so we have decided to call him Project V. Project V is now restrained and under imprisonment, we will now begin our long awaited tests.."

Sora quietly stood there as she closed the book stacking it onto one of the hundreds of stacks of books piled up which she had studied. "I...I still don't understand..." she mummbled, her hands rubbing her head as a feeling of losing sight of her purpose was looming over her thoughts, her eye caught a glimpse of a book upon the shelf to the far right, she quietly walked over to it and grabbed it.

November 23rd 1987

"We have done it...Finally we have created a new spawn from project V. A small baby, Female, 10 lbs 7 oz. We believe this child to be the source of much successful research to come and as for project V. We have sealed him in the cryo chamber for future reference."

Sora dropped the book as she stared at the floor, her eyes trembling slightly as she looked upon her own hands "I'm just...Just an experiment...Just some girl born from a freak blood sucker...?" she whispered

A voice spoke within her mind quietly "Ironic isn't it...Humans are so simple minded...They can never get enough power so they invent and build and fight amongst themselves...Bringing themselves closer step by step to total annihalation.." the voice said.

Sora stiffened for a moment but nodded, the voice seemed to make so much sense... "Humans are only hurting themselves...Far be it for me to put them out of their misery..." she mummbled as her eyes slowly shifted to a reddish color. the voice within her mind simply chuckled.

XXXXX

Sora spent the next several years wandering the Earth aimlessly, whenever she apeared on the scene to her family or anyone, it was never a good ending... Always someone was injured and with every battle her hatred for mankind and all humanity grew... She began to believe herself to be immortal... But one day when she had decided to kill her family once and for all, she was surprised to find that they had all gathered and quickly overpowered her... At the very last second before her uncle ended her life, her cousin Goken, the one she had always felt closest too... Stepped in and saved her. Sora was sent to an asylum for rehabilitation... Goken to her was her only visitor through the treatment period... She grew close to him in that long period of time and soon when her next trial of insanity would come, she never could find the intent to kill him...

XXXXX

Act 2: Father V.S. Daughter

Many years later Sora had her first child named Seth, she was a handful and sometimes made Sora wonder if she had secretly died long ago and this child of hers was her eternal punishment... However she loved Seth and took pride in being a mother.

Sora sat outside of her house one day yawning as she waited for Seth to get home from school. Something had been bothering her, something felt to her like it was missing...A piece of herself... She looked up to the sky with a bored expression only to notice a dark cloud beginning to move towards her, however she soon discovered the cloud was a swarm of what apeared to be vampire bats.

They fluttered around screeching and flying around wildly, the action happened for only a moment before the bats began gathering into what apeared to be a formation of a man, the formation slowly began to make its apearance as a black haired man dressed in a red trench coat, his under shirt looking to be of a rather fancy choice with a fitted ascot ribbon. His eyes hidden behind a pair of goggle like sun glasses and his head mostly covered in a wide floppy brimmed fadora, his gloves white with ritual circles drawn upon them ready to disintegrate any whom they impale, two handguns within his jacket, A silver custom magnum known as the "Cassul" 454 caliber being a 390mm handgun bearing a six bullet clip with bullet casing made from a Silver-cross from the Great Lanchester Church, melted down to house the bullet within which was dipped and blessed in Holy water, the bullets themselves being a 13mm explosive round specifically made for this gun. The second magnum being black and named the "Jackel" with the inscription "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now" being 745 caliber also bearing a six bullet clip with exclusive manufactured 13mm armor piercing rounds harboring a Macadmium processed pure silver casing with a Marvells Chemical Cartridge NNA 9 with a finishing Mercury charge and blessed by a Holy ritual. Although this man presented with two weapons that no mere human could wield, there was more to him then would meet the eye. "Greetings my dear child.." said a familiar voice.

Sora stood up looking at him as her eyes overlooked the danger. "Who the hell are you!" she exclaimed

"You may call me Alucard.." he stated with a sinister smirk. "I have come to reclaim that which was taken from me..."

Sora glared at him, she knew who it was, the very voice that had driven her into her killing frenzy. "I don't know what your talking about.."

Alucard chuckled "But you ARE what I am talking about... You are me..And I am you.. I have come here so that we may rejoin.." he said

Sora stepped back as she reached for her twin katana's. "I'm not going anywhere with you.." she stated coldly.

Alucard grinned as he laughed "Excellent! I can feel it... Your power...A power worthy of doing battle with!" he said with a menacing grin exposing his vampire fangs.

Sora growled as she glared "I've heard enough out of you!" she exclaimed as she pointed both the Katana's at him and pulled the triggers of the curved gun like handles to the twin swords, a series of powerful shots being fired from the barrel that ran along the top of the katana's. The bullets tearing through Alucards flesh, ripping away one of his arms and tearing through his skull while blood spattered the ground.

Once the gunfire was brought to an end Alucards lifeless corpse dropped to the ground. "I guess you could call it "Bad End" Sora said with a grin finally having rid herself of her past.

Alucard's corpse layed there upon the grass, the blood staining the ground on which it rested upon, A wicked and sedistic smirk spread acrossed his lips as in the next moment the blood would withdraw towards the corpse, shifting to a dark magic that sifted its way into his body which would rise up like a Nasferattu, a dark and sinister yet amused laughter would fill the air as the dark magical figure could be seen holding out its arms in a welcoming way almost as if asking for more to taunt the quality and skill of his adversary as his laughter would decease.  
>"Marvelous!" he exclaimed with a twisted smirk of psychotic amusement "Now the real battle begins!" he exclaimed as he reached into his coat and pulled out his two guns Jackel and Cassul.<p>

Sora watched in shock as Alucard was revived mysteriously "What...What is this guy?" she asked quietly as she charged at Alucard swinging her twin blades at him. Alucard laughed as he swiftly side stepped in a blur effect "Too slow my child..!" he exclaimed with a smirk as he aimed Cassul at her and pulled the trigger just as she jumped back using her demonic speed, bringing her sword up she tried to deflect the bullet only to have her sword shatter from the explosive charge. "AAH!" she cried out as she let it drop.

Alucard laughed darkly with a sick and twisted look from behind his sun glasses "Come on girl! You can do better then that! You looked better when you were killing your friends!" he laughed as he fired off 2 more rounds at her.

Sora jumped back again avoiding the explosive bullets as she threw her second katana at him pont blank and nailing him in the forehead as his head fell limp to the side, his aim never lowering while he continued to fire off the last 3 rounds.

Sora managed to narrowly dodge them as she panted quietly "Damn!..." she growled "If I get hit by one of those I'm finished..!" she exclaimed as she jumped up into the air letting herself drop down. "I'll kill you!" she screamed as she unleashed a flurry of slashing claws upon him, blood spattering across the ground as she slashed off his arm, impaling her hand into his chest where his heart was, her left leg moving to kick his feet out from under him before snapping his neck upon his fall. Sora grinned darkly as she looked down at him, his psycho smile looking up at her with lifeless but amused eyes. "Lets see you come back now bitch..." she said as she stomped his head in and walked over to the chair where she was waiting to catch her breath.

True the fight had been exciting and she loved the feel of the adrenaline coursing through her but she knew that she wasn't insane anymore... "I won.." she said as she looked over to Alucards corpse as it lay there, the blood pooled up around him as his body would begin to melt into a thick red gooey substance where it then began evaporating into black magical mist. A voice could be heard echo'ing through the area "This is great, Simply magnifficant! I havent had a fight like this in ages.." Alucards voice announced as a swarm of Vampire bats came out of no where, seemingly from all directions and formed to a single one man figure wearing his Red leather trench coat un scratched, his sun glasses and fedora no where to be seen as his long hair hangs around his shoulders and down his back. "Now begins the real fight, but TRY to be more serious this time...Or perhaps you were serious all along..? In either case, here I come.." he said with a sinister chuckle.

Sora looked at him with fear in her eyes, fear in which she never once in her life had ever felt, something she knew she couldn't avoid stood before her now, it was her death, and she could do nothing now but wait for it.

Alucard stood there with a sedistic and psychotic grin upon his face showing his fierce and sharp vampire teeth "Let me show you Sora...Let me show you how a REAL vampire does battle!" he called out as he raises his hands beginning to speak "Control Art Restriction System...Released to Third Level. Situation A, Cromwell Aproval is now in effect" He announced as he raised his arms slowly "Restriction Power is now Released...Hold in effect until Target is silenced.." he finished as he would begin to form a box formation using his hands, his eye looking through it as his teeth seemed to be sharper then usual as the area around them would grow dark, a number of Cromwell eyes opening up like portals set to watch the battle to come. Alucard's sinister grin only grew wider as his body was overtaken by the black magic, a large eye opening upon his chest as his right arm began to shift into a demonic serpant like dog before his entire bodies structure fell apart, reconfiguring itself into an untamed shape of black magical mist, the head of the dog opening its muzzle to reveal its sharp teeth, drool drizzling from its maw while its twin would form from the mist creating a 2 headed demonic dog with 8 eyes upon each of them, Alucards wicked smile could be seen within the base of the Magic before the dog would let out a chilling laughter of Alucard as it was ready to devour its victem upon command. "Now then Sora... Make me feel ALIVE!" he roared as the cerberus arm lunged forward running across the ground towards her.

Sora screamed as she was bitten into by the 3 headed demon dog, blood splashing onto the ground as it bit and shook her dropping her hard onto the ground as Alucard formed standing infront of her, no longer wearing his red trench coat but now his body covered in black magic shadows, a large eye opened upon his chest and many other cromwell eyes open all over his torso. "Now dear child...Its time to Join me once more..." he said as he held out his hand, Sora suddenly being lifted off the ground to her feet and drawn into his arms as she looked into her eyes "My eyes are glowing red..." he whispered soothingly "Let the sound of my voice hipnotize you...You have nothing to fear.." he said as he lowered his fangs to her neck sinking them into her.

Sora gasped as she shakily but helplessly stared up at the sky, she couldn't move. Her vision blurred and dimmed slowly and as she suspected soon it was over.

Alucard lowered her to the ground gently as he grinned "Don't worry... Once again you are part of a TRUE immortal vampire..." he stated before walking off with a crude smirk. "I believe you called it...Bad End.." he commented at last.

Two hours later...

Seth came home from School running inside the house "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I got an A!" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran through the house looking for Sora, only moments later to find her mother laying in the back yard peacefully. Seth walked up to her quietly as she saw the blood and froze "M...M-Mommy..?" she asked quietly as her eyes welled up with tears as she sat down beside her mother to wait for her to wake up... But she never did.

END...?


End file.
